Battle of Bands
by Cristi Sora Dragneel
Summary: Natsu y Lucy, se conocieron antes, una tragedia, no se volvieron a ver, su pasión por la música, su amor a ellos mismos, los unirá de nuevo, Te crees mejor que yo? / Se que soy mejor que tu *NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, GaLe*


**Ciaossu minna-san, Soy yo! Cristi-chan! Reportándome aquí con una nueva historia :3 es un universo alternativo y la verdad es que la idea sé me vino de repente, fue algo como…..BANG! SOY LA INSPIRACION Y HE VENIDO A OBLIGARTE, DIGO, AYUDARTE A NO QUEDAR EN LA RUINA PORQUE SÍ NO TRIUNFAS COMO ESCRITORA NO TRIUNFARAS EN LE VIDA! Jejeje, bueno, creo que eso no fue necesario :3 …Y esos fueron los comentarios random de la semana *Bailando* COMENTARIOS RAMDOM DE LA SEMANA! :D Espero que les guste…A LEER**

-Chicas…todas pongan atención! –hablaba una chica de cabellos largos y albinos, con mirada tierna y dulce, pero al ver que no le hacían caso –HAGANME CASO! –dijo temiblemente la directora, todas prestaron atención –Bien, como ya todas saben sé acerca la batalla de las bandas –hubieron gritos y aplausos –Y pronto, escogeré a las chicas que nos representaran en la ciudad de Crocus, así que, las elegidas son: Lucy Heartfilia –a lo lejos sé escucharon comentarios como "Es la mejor!" "Sí Lucy-sama va ganaremos!" "Sí! No podemos perder" –Erza Scarlet –Más furor "Excelente, Erza-san ira también!" "La mejor guitarrista que puede existir!" –Juvia Loxar –"Juvia ira!" "Es maravilloso" –Levy McGarden –"Levy-chan! Puede hacerlo!" "Lo harás excelente!" –Minerva –"Minerva! Aplástalos a todos!" –y Yukino Aguria –"Yukino-chan, no te dejes vencer!" –Y esas serán las que nos representaran este año, un fuerte aplauso para ellas!

-Lucy –la aludida miro a la que le hablaba, era Erza –Vamos a ganar esto –dijo sonriendo, está respondió de igual manera.

-Bien, silencio, ahora todas a los dormitorios! Mañana todas iremos a "La ciudad de las Flores" , así que todas a descansar!

…

-Hijos míos –llamo un viejo de baja estatura y con bigote Blanco –ESCUCHENME MALDITOS MOCOSOS! –los chicos voltearon a verlo –Los elegidos serán: Natsu Dragneel, Jellal Fernandes, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel RedFox, Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheney –todos lo miraron desinteresadamente, a excepción de los mencionados –Ahora…A DOMIR INUTILES, MAÑANA SALIMOS TEMPRANO ASÍ QUE VAYANSE!

Luego de estas "alentadoras" palabras de parte del director, todos sé dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

…

-Lu-chan, crees que ganaremos? –pregunto una peli azul a su amiga de cabello rubio

-Por supuesto Levy-chan, daremos todo lo que tenemos, por ellos! –le respondió ella segura

-Por ellos?

-Sí, por ellos –ambas bajaron sus miradas con una sonrisa triste, al recordar como surgió su pasión por la música

…

-Erza-san –hablo desde su cama una chica de cabellos azules y largos

-Que pasa Juvia? –respondió otra, sin embargo está era peli roja, no, más bien escarlata-Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer no es cierto?

-Por supuesto, vamos a ganar está competencia

…

-Minerva-sama

-Que pasa Yukino?

-Cree que ganemos?

-Pf, deja de ser tan pesimista Yukino, es obvio que ganaremos, somos las mejores, aunque para serte sincera me molesta tener que participar junto a Scarlet y Heartfilia

…

-Flamita, estas nervioso? –hablo un chico con mirada fría y ruda a su compañero de habitación peli rosa.

-Por supuesto que no hierrito, no seras tú el que tiene miedo? –dijo el otro retador, estas palabras fueron suficientes como para que el pelinegro sé tirara encima de el y empezaran una pelea.

…

-Gray, estas despierto?

-Tsk, ahora que quieres Jellal –dijo molesto un chico con cabellos azules más oscuros.

-Pienso que ya deberías dormir, mañana será un largo día

-Eso también lo deberías aplicar contigo! –dijo este con una venita en la frente

-Aun no sé como hemos sobrevivido estar uno con el otro

-Ni yo –luego ambos sé dedicaron a dormir

…

-Rogue, que haces? –decía un rubio a su amigo pelinegro de aspecto gótico

-Investigo sobre las otras bandas y otras academias que participaran –dijo el otro en respuesta y restándole importancia

-Que acaso piensas que habrán mejores que nosotros?

-No es eso, nunca sé sabe –dijo aun sin mirarlo –Mierda

-Que paso?

-No han subido nada a la página oficial de la competencia aparte de la fecha

-No te preocupes mí insociable amigo –dijo el rubio con diversión –me tienen a mí en la banda, no vamos a perder, después de todo soy el mejor –finalizo con superioridad

-Que jodes Sting –dijo molesto, para luego poner una media sonrisa con sorna en su rostro y decir –Dragneel va en el equipo, supongo que tienes razón no hay nada que temer –ya que sabía la rivalidad que había entre estos.

-Agh! A ese ni lo menciones

…

Al día siguiente

-Los autobuses saldrán en 20 minutos, asegúrense todas de estar en el campus antes de que ellos partan, no queremos que ninguna sé quede, tengan mucho cuidado y paciencia al salir, Ah! Sé me olvidaba, todas tienes asignado en que número de autobús tiene que ir, las listas están en la puerta principal de la academia, las veo halla! –finalizo la directora Mirajane por el megáfono.

-Apresurémonos chicas, veinte minutos pasan volando, además hay que ver en que autobús tenemos que ir, vamos! –dijo Lucy, alterada

-No tengo porque seguir tus ordenes, Heartfilia –dijo con superioridad Minerva

-Minerva –dijeron al unísono Erza y Lucy, mientras la miraban con rivalidad

-Erza-sama, Lucy-sama, Minerva-sama, por favor compórtense, no es momento, hay que partir –intervino Yukino

-Claro –luego divisaron a dos peli azules corriendo en dirección a ellas, que hace unos momentos, sé separaron del grupo para ir al baño

-Juvia, Levy, que bueno que llegan, ya es hora de irnos –ordeno Erza

-Sí –dijeron ambas

…

-TODOS A LOS AUTOBUSES! Caminen con cuidado! No sé empujen! Macao deja de golpear a Wakaba! Nab, no te quedes mirando el pizarrón de avisos, obstruyes el paso! Sting, Gray, Gajeel, DEJEN DE PELEAR! Rogue no mires el piso fijamente, observa por donde caminas! Natsu…..NO EN LOS ARBUSTOS! VE A UN BAÑO!

-Que molesto eres viejo, están demasiado lejos, además, prefiero ir caminando, no quiero ir en vehículo…ugh! –vomitó al solo recordar el movimiento de un transporte

-Pues lo siento, sí vas caminando llegaras como mínimo dos días, para entonces, la competencia ya habrá empezado

…

-Juvia piensa que esto es muy aburrido, deberíamos cantar algo! –dijo con emoción

-Lu-chan tú que dices? –la siguió Levy

-Claro, Erza te nos unes? –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-Bien! Que cantaremos? –dijo está agarrando una guitarra

-Mmmm…que tal _Whispers in the dark _de _Skillet? _–sugirió Juvia

-No, muy pesado para cantar en el autobús –respondió Lucy

-Entonces que les parece _Starships? –_hablo está vez Levy

-No va con el momento –dijo está vez Erza –YA SÉ! –dijo está en señar de eureka, afino la guitarra y empezó –_Había un elefante que quería volar, trat…_

-ERZA –grito en tono de reproche Lucy –eso no, es muy infantil y a la vez no apropiada, Wendy está a unos asientos de nosotras!

-Oh, tienes razón, soy terrible, por favor pégame

-N-No hace falta –dijo está nerviosa, a veces Erza podía ser tan masoquista –Tengo una idea –siguió, tomó una guitarra de quién sabe donde y comenzó –síganme sí la conocen –dijo con una sonrisa

_Don't wanna be an american idiot.__  
__don't want a nation under the new media.__  
__and can you hear the sound of hysteria?__  
__the subliminal mind-fuck america._

Levy, Juvia y Erza, sacaron otros instrumentos para seguirla, sabían que canción era, American Idiot de Green Day, aman Green Day.

_Welcome to a new kind of tension.__  
__all across the idiot nation.__  
__where everything isn't meant to be okay.__  
__television dreams of tomorrow._

_we're not the ones who're meant to follow.__  
__for thats enough to argue._

No supieron cuando, pero todo el autobus en el que iban comenzo a cantar con ellas, despues de todo eran las mejores de la academia, aunque no todas pensaran eso.

… *En otro autobús*

-Todavía no puedo no puedo creer que no me escogieras Mira-nee

-Lisanna, ya te lo explique, no es que no seas buena, al contrario, pienso que tienes mucho talento, pero ellas son más profesionales, cantan, bailan, y tocan maravilloso, son muy buenas, de las mejores de la academia

-Y yo no lo soy?

-Claro que sí, pero…

-Ya entendí, ellas son tus favoritas no? Las quieres más que a mí no? Amigas primero que hermana no?! –luego de esto, la albina chica que hablaba con la mayor, sé movió de su asiento, y sé fue con una castaña.

…(En el autobús de los chicos)

-Demonios Gildarts, estos mocosos son imparables, gracias por acompañarme en el autobús del infierno –decía el director dramáticamente

-No te preocupes viejo, para eso estoy aquí –dijo con una sonrisa grande –ahora, hay que inspeccionar

-Bien –sé pusieron de pie y fueron a ver a los 6 que iban en el bus aparte de ellos y el conductor –apunta Gildarts –este asintió –Natsu Dragneel: Dormido, Gray Fullbuster: Dormido, Gajeel RedFox: Dormido, Jellal Fernandes: Mirando en la ventana quién sabe que carajo y escuchando música con auriculares, Sting Eucliffe: Dormido, Rogue Cheney: Leyendo un libro….de cocina? Hahaha, que raros son estos muchachos.

…

-Bien, bajen con precaución, bueno, les dare tiempo para conocer un poco la ciudad, pero, las quiero a todas en el centro a las 8:00 p.m –solo dijo eso y todas salieron por diferentes rumbos corriendo

…

-Muchachos, tienen hasta las 8:00 p.m para estar en el hotel asignado así que no sé tard…

-Ya sé fueron –dijo su asistente y compañero Gildarts

…

-Kya! Lu-chan te ves muy linda –dijo viendo a su amiga rubia probarse un vestido turquesa claro, sin mangas, ajustado bajo los pechos y suelto hasta arriba de las rodillas

-Gracias Levy-chan, debo comprarlo?

-Claro! Te queda muy bien!

…

-Erza-san, a donde vamos? –dijo una niña con una gata blanca en sus brazos

-Vamos a ver un castillo medieval, dicen que tiene un jardín muy lindo, de paso, podemos entrar a algunas tiendas por comida no te parece bien Wendy? –dijo con una media sonrisa maternal

-Hai! Vamos, Juvia-san, que Mira?

-Ah? E-Esa nube tiene forma de hamburguesa, Juvia piensa que sé ve muy deliciosa –su estomago rugio –Juvia tiene mucha hambre –dijo sonrojada

-Entonces hay que comer!

…

-Minerva-sama, a donde iremos?

-Estaba pensando en comprar zapatos para las presentaciones, vamos?

-Hai, Minerva-sama!

…

-Natsu, Gray, dejen de pelear ya! –decía un chico de pelos azules claros

-CALLA JELLAL –dijeron ambos al unísono, y siguieron peleando, Gray, agarro de la camisa a Natsu y lo aventó con fuerza al aire, este callo en una rubia, que iba saliendo de una de las tiendas que estaban cerca de donde estaba combatiendo, quedando este encima de ella, apoyado en sus rodillas y con sí rostro muy cerca del de la chica, sé miraron a los ojos y….Sorpresa

"_Ese cabello rosa, sus ojos oscuros….Natsu?"  
"Ese cabello rubio, esos ojos cafes…..Lucy?"_

**Y hasta aquí el primer cap de está nueva creación de mí retorcida mentecitaaa, espero que les haya gustado, sí es así, dejen review, y sí no es así, igual dejen review, en el próximo cap, iniciara la gran batalla de las bandas, y bueno, como verán, los chicos no están juntos en una misma academia, en el prox. Cap explicare eso, para aclarar, Mira es la directora de la academia de las chicas…que solo es de chicas :3 y Makarov de la de chicos….que solo es de chicos :3 Una vez más espero que les haya gustado, encantado, fascinado, GUSTAENCANFASCINAMEGANADO! Okno, pero nunca sé sabe, nos vemos en la próxima, sí no entienden algo, pueden ponerlo en el review y lo responderé a su duda :D**

**Bye-Bye**

**Att: Cristi-chan**


End file.
